How to Be a Gracious Loser
by Tasermon's Partner
Summary: Based on Episode 12, "You know what I always liked about you, Hiccup? You were always a gracious loser. Who knew you'd be such a lousy winner."


AN: Um, hi! This is my first HTTYD fanfic, and only my third fanfic ever overall, so I'm kinda testing the waters here. As such, I appreciate constructive reviews on how I can improve.

This is based on a quote by Astrid in Episode 12, "Gracious Loser", which, for some reason, really seemed to catch my attention. I guess it was 'cause it was one of the few mentions in the series thus far of what things were like before the movie, and what Astrid's thoughts of Hiccup in particular were. What I originally envisioned was much different and longer than this, but as I was writing, my muse just seemed to think that simple and short were the best way to go with it. Please point out any mistakes with grammar/spelling, since I don't have a beta-reader for HTTYD stuff.

* * *

_"__You know what I always liked about you, Hiccup? You were always a gracious loser. Who knew you'd be such a lousy winner."_

* * *

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

"So, whatcha doing?"

"Gee-audds! A-Astrid! Don't scare-err…I mean, don't sneak up on me like that."

Her mischievous smirk told him that she knew all-too-well the effect she had on him.

"So, why are you working in the forge so late; shouldn't you be at the party? You're not upset about "losing" to Snotlout, are you?"

"Naw, there's nothing to be upset about. The better Viking won, after all."

"Yes, he did," she looked him directly in the eyes. "Just not in the traditional sense."

He could feel his face blush.

"Well, you know, I never was one for Viking tradition."

"Hmm, so I noticed."

A warm moment of silence passed before he went back to fiddling with his project.

"I'm just fixing Toothless' control rod. It got a little bent-up during that "crash-landing" and I wanted to repair it just in case." Toothless warbled happily as he lay nearby. Astrid hadn't even noticed him until then. "So, why aren't _you_ at the party?"

"Cause I wanted to be here…with you."

*Gulp*

"O-oh. H-hey…um, A-Astrid? Did you really meant what you said, back in the arena?" Hiccup winced and made a face like he had just inserted his boot into his mouth.

Astrid raised _both_ her eyebrows.

"What, the one kiss wasn't good enough for you? You need another?" she chided humorously.

"W-wha?! N-no! I meant when you said that you had always liked…that I was a gracious loser?"

He then mentally slapped himself when he realized he missed out on a chance to receive _another_ kiss from Astrid.

"O-oh…well…yeah."

"Really?"

"Well…no, maybe not."

"Oh…I, uh, mean…oh." He couldn't hide the disappointment in his voice.

"I mean, I may not have noticed it back then, but I do now!"

"So, you were really just as disappointed in me as everyone else was, huh?"

"No."

He looked at her in confusion.

"I…I didn't even really care about you…all that much…back then…"

"Oh, um, thanks, for…clearing that up."

"Hiccup!" she yelled out, and then sighed. "Look, the only person I was ever disappointed in was myself. Back then, all I even cared about was _me_, and how strong I needed to be to prove myself, and how much it embarrassed _me_ whenever I was lacking in anything! Remember dragon training? I hated it when you suddenly bested me at the thing I was supposed to best at, and I hated that you didn't even seem to care!"

"Yeah, can't imagine what that must have been like."

She gave him a chastising look, but then relaxed.

"But I'm a different person now, Hiccup. I know now that you weren't really trying to humiliate me, because you're _Hiccup_ and you don't do those kinds of things. That's why I was so…upset when I saw you starting to act like Snotlout…like how I used to act."

Hiccup had stopped working to stare at her. She always hid her emotions well; this he knew. For her to make such a confession to him was a sign of trust and friendship and…maybe even something more. He made sure to give her his full attention.

"I've changed, and it's all because of the things that _you've_ done, Hiccup. But you know what? You haven't changed."

He opened his mouth to protest, but she stopped him.

"No matter what obstacles are in your path, or how others treat you, or even when you have a chance to take advantage of it, you never change. You're always the same kind, caring, understanding, Hiccup."

He must've been hallucinating. There was absolutely _no_ way that Astrid's eyes were misting up.

"We've always spent so much time and effort trying to determine who would make a good Viking, using all these games and competitions and traditions, that we never put any thought into what made a good _person_…"

He felt something soft and slightly moist against his cheek. It was only as Astrid pulled away and he felt his whole body go flush that he realized what she had done.

"…and you ARE a good person Hiccup."

He got his second kiss after all.


End file.
